


like a prayer

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Crying, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Name-Calling, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You owe me big time." Brian added, only halfway joking.





	like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! here's some shitty porn!
> 
> thank you Friends for this idea. you know who you are <3
> 
> also! there's an intense moment in here including some not-so-nice names, slapping, and crying. it's all consensual, but if that's not your jam, just be aware!

' _i'll be there soon, i promise_ ' 

Pat looked down at his phone, reading the message from Brian. They went seperate to the party, as per Brian's request. Something about wanting his costume to be a surprise. Pat obliged, but to say he wasn't curious would be blatant lie.

Pat didn't put a lot of effort into his own costume, just a quick trip to a secondhand store for stuff that somewhat resembled a vampire. Simone didn't give him a whole lot of time to prepare for her party, so he was just mostly looking like a sad motherfucker who has maybe sorta seen The Lost Boys once or twice.

Simone's apartment was busy, full of a lot of people Pat knew and even more that he didn't. He wasn't even sure if Simone knew everyone, but she was a good (see: drunk) hostess, bumbling around and laughing and balancing a huge witch hat on the top of her head. Pat was having a great time watching her as he waited for his "Date" (to loosely put it) to arrive.

Parties weren't really Pat's scene, not since college. He always felt a little out of place, too old, too mature for these sort of things. It bummed him out. Simone was perpetually a university student in her own mind. Pat could appreciate that.

Still, he was sitting on Simone's couch on his phone, glancing up at the door every few seconds in anticipation. It was making him a little nervous. The door would open and he'd sit up a little straighter, craning his neck to see who it was. It was never Brian.

Well, until it was. 

Pat wouldn't've recognized it as Brian if he didn't know him so well. Brian had quite the Look on, like a Playboy Bunny except straight out of Pat's wet dreams, where Brian wears fishnets and heels and a collar and bunny ears. A corset made of red satin fit snugly around his waist, giving him a slight curve in his shape that wasn't unwelcome.

They made eye contact, and Brian smirked, tilting his head to the side as Pat stood up and approached him.

"What are you wearing?" Pat asked, his voice sounding high in his own ears.

In the heels, Brian had an inch or two on Pat. "When'd you get so short?" He joked, flashing a smile. He didn't have his glasses on, and his hair loked soft and shiny, coiffed perfectly on his head. "Now you know how I feel!"

Pat's eyes felt huge. He stuttered for a moment, giving Brian a few up and down looks. "Holy shit." He said finally, pushing his hair away from his eyes. He managed to collect himself enough to quip back, "How good is your balance in those? I feel like I could just push you down."

Brian's face fell momentarily, a break in his confident facade, but the smirk returned a millisecond later. "I'm fine, thanks." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You'll have no problem getting to the couch then, right?" Pat asked, holding his hand out to Brian for support.

Brian shook his head, pushing Pat away. "I climbed up the stairs to get here, correct?" He answered, walking past Pat. He looked wobbly, but feigned confidence was getting him far. Pat paused to admire the shape of his legs, up to the curve of his ass. 

Pat passed Brian easily, getting to the couch before him. "'Be a lot faster without them." He stated, grinning up at Brian.

Brian hummed, sitting on Pat's lap and leaning back, exposing his neck to look back up at Pat. "Be a lot less cute though." He answered.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for wearing this." Pat replied into Brian's, dropping his voice low.

Brian inhaled sharply beofre regaining his composure. "Oh?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Pat kissed the side of Brian's neck before biting a little, not enough to leave a mark but enough to get a point across. "I'm going to absolutely _destroy_ you."

Brian scrunched his nose, smiling slightly. "Bet you want to right now, huh? Bend me over?" He prompted, voice a soft purr. "Fuck me where everyone can see?"

It clicked in Pat's brain. Brian was playing a game, seeing how much he could get Pat worked up, seeing how much of a brat he could be before Pat got fed up with him. It was a game Pat was familiar with, one Brian liked to pull in public a lot. 

"Not when you're like this, baby boy." Pat answered, nudging Brian until he sat up. He rested his hands on Brian's narrow hips, pressing his fingers into his skin.

Brian arched his back, looking back at Pat with dropped lids. "You love it." 

"You're such a bitch." Pat answered, digging his blunt nails into Brian. 

Brian jumped a little at the pain, and Pat knew he was still in control, whether Brian knew it or not. "I like it when you call me that." Brian answered anyway, his voice wavering. 

Pat nodded. "I know." He answered. He entertained the idea of letting Brian pretend he was in charge, as short-lived as that may actually be. It was fun to watch him try, at least. Pat also had half a mind to drag him home by his hand and fuck him into the mattress until he stopped being a brat. He decided to wait it out for a little while more.

Brian was back at it, whispering dirty things to Pat. It was quiet enough that no one else had noticed, but Brian was intentionally pushing the envelope. The thrill of being overheard was nearly intoxicating. There wasn't a whole lot Pat could do about it (at least, not publicly), and Brian was taking full advantage of it.

"I can feel your dick on my ass, babe." Brian said, grinding down a little. "Do you wanna go home?" He teased, a devious tone to his words.

"You just got here." Pat replied, tightening his grip on Brian's hips. "It'd be a shame for you to leave already."

Brian bit his lower lip, weighing his choices. Pat wanted him to beg, that he could garner already. He stood up, turning and offering his hand out to Pat. "C'mon, I've got an idea."

"You do wanna leave, huh?" Pat asked, standing up and smoothing his shirt down. He was thankful for the dark lighting in the room, saving him from any embarrassing boner voyeurs.

Brian shook his head. "Not quite." He answered, walking in the direction of the bathroom, legs a little shaky as he went. He knocked twice on the door, listening close. There was no answer, so he slid inside. Pat went in after him, getting the gist of what was about to happen.

Brian shut and locked the door behind him before putting his arms around Pat's neck and kissing him. Pat wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, feeling the boning of the corset underneath the silky fabric.

"You couldn't even wait until after the party, you fucking slut." Pat whispered, biting at Brian's lower lip. He slid his left hand down to rest on Brian's ass, squeezing just a little.

Brian smiled a bit, taking a shaky breath. "You wouldn't've been able to make it, either." He answered, pressing himself as close to Pat as he physically could. "I don't call you a slut, though." He added jokingly.

Pat slapped his ass, listening to Brian's gasp. "You can stop being a brat now." He said, more forcefully than he had been.

"Or what?" Brian teased, kissing Pat again. "You'll leave? You won't fuck me?"

Pat pushed Brian away gently, putting space between the two of them. "I'm not planning on fucking you in a bathroom, anyway."

Brian hummed, turning to look at himself in the mirror above the sink. "That's a shame. I look so pretty for you, sir. And, I'm being so _good_." He said, adjusting his headband and putting stray hairs back into place.

Pat laughed, shaking his head. "Well, the first statement is true, at least." He said. "Get on your knees."

Brian did as he was told, dropping to the ground nearly instantly. The fishnets did little to cushion the drop, his knees hitting the floor hard. He gritted his teeth, adjusting so he was facing Pat. 

Pat pulled the bunny ears off, setting them on the sink counter before he carded his fingers through Brian's hair. "Such a good little whore when you want to be. Aren't you?"

Brian dropped his gaze, looking at the tiles beneath him. "Yeah," He said, in a breathless sort of way that Pat liked a lot.

Pat's hand tightened in Brian's hair, wrenching his head back. "I want you to look at me."

"Okay." Brian replied. His face was flushed, the tops of his cheeks pink as they continued.

Pat slapped him then, on his right cheek. It wasn't very hard, but it was enough to make Brian cry out at the force. "Okay what?"

"Yes, sir." Brian answered, feeling tears prick his eyes already. His chest heaved as he tried to suck in air. It never felt like enough. 

"You like it when I hit you, don't you, you crybaby bitch?" Pat asked, pulling Brian's hair until he whined high in his throat. "I need words, Brian."

Brian nodded, blinking away tears. He opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't manage to get anything else out. Pat slapped him again, harder on the same cheek. Brian squeaked, loving and hating the pain shooting through his face. "Yes, sir." He wheezed out.

"That takes the fun out of it." Pat answered. He always felt a little bad in these scenes, acting like he didn't care how Brian felt. It couldn't've been more far from the truth, but Brian liked being roughed up, liked being called names. Pat liked doing it, but he couldn't help but doubt himself while doing it.

"C-can I suck you off, sir? Please?" Brian asked politely, sitting back. The heels of his shoes dug into his skin.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Pat asked, undoing the button on his pants.

Brian was quiet, thinking it over. "Do you think I do, sir?"

Pat grinned, nodding slightly. "Good answer." He said, pulling his cock out with the hand not currently in Brian's hair. He watched Brian's jaw slacken, leaning in. "I don't know."

"Please?" The word came out of Brian's mouth fast, like he had been waiting to say it the whole time. "Please, please, sir. I want to. I'll be so good for you, I'll-"

Pat cut him off, pushing into Brian's mouth and holding him still by his hair. Brian's eyes widened, staring up at Pat as he began to work his tongue across Pat's cock. 

Brian was unfairly good at blowjobs, and Pat was glad that he seemed to enjoy giving them. Brian took it seriously, like it was his job, like he might die if he didn't give it his all. Still, Pat liked to just absolutely throat fuck him, ruin Brian's pretty voice for days.

He gave Brian a few moments to adjust before he went further, feeling Brian's throat constrict around him as he gagged at the intrusion. "Good boy, taking it so well." Pat praised softly, and Brian perked up at the words, working twice as dilligently.

Pat pressed in, pulling Brian's hair and leaving his cock at the back of Brian throat. Brian choked, eyes filling with tears again. Finally, his throat relented a bit, letting Pat in even further as Brian struggled, fists balled on the tops of his thighs. He let his eyes slip close as he gagged again, loud and hard.

Pat was breathing hard, pulling back a little to give Brian a moment to cough, body shaking as Pat started to fuck his mouth at a brutal pace, fast and relentless. Brian took it as well as he could, hollowing his cheeks as it continued.

Pat pulled out without warning, giving himself a few more sloppy strokes before he came on Brian face. Brian was gasping in air only to cough it all back out, barely noticing it. He sagged to the side a little, resting against the base of the sink.

Pat buttoned his pants up quickly before kneeling on the ground beside Brian, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Good boy, such a good boy." He murmured into Brian's ear, wiping away tears and cum from his cheeks.

"Holy shit." Brian answered, laughing a little. His voice was shot, sounding rough and gravelly. "You owe me big time." He added, only halfway joking.

"Just wait until we get home, baby boy." Pat answered, kissing the top of Brian's head.

Brian smiled, closing his eyes. "I can't wait."


End file.
